Halloween Party
by Elfsong
Summary: What happens when Ryuichi and Shuichi throw a costume party? Strange costumes and a singing Yuki!


A/N: Okay, this was actually supposed to be written to immediately follow _Hello, I Have to Go Now_, but it took me awhile to finish that one, and then this one just wouldn't let itself be written until today. Just as an FYI, I wanted this to immediately follow the deathfic because, if you're anything like me, a sad story must be followed by a happy one, or the entire day is going to be depressing. Yeah, I get very emotionally involved in anything I read or write. So, to answer a review I received from someone for the deathfic, I won't be doing many of those, because it emotionally drains me, and my family does not appreciate that. Now, on to the fic. Oh, and if it's confusing, the bottom will say who is speaking where.

* * *

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"We're going to a costume party!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. Knowing you, the costumes will be atrocious."

"Yuki! I've already told them we were coming!"

"Who?"

"Ryu-chan and Tat-chan."

"When did you get on a nickname basis with my brother?"

"When he and Ryu-chan started going out."

"That's gross."

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"But you'll love the costume!"

Yuki sighed. "What is it?"

"YAY!"

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not? Kumagoro wants to go!"

"Then take him. I'm not going."

"Tat-chan!"

"Who else will be going?"

"Shu-chan and Aniki-san!"

"Yuki will be in a costume?"

"Hai!"

"Where is it?"

"Here."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope!"

"Have you chosen my costume yet?"

"Hai!"

"You owe me."

* * *

"Yuki?"

"Shut. Up."

"What are you wearing?"

"I told you to shut up."

"Are those tights?"

"You're one to talk."

"They are!"

"You haven't seen Shuichi yet."

"So what are you?"

"…Robin Hood."

"Really? What's Shuichi?"

"Maid Marian."

"Um…"

"Yeah. What are you?"

"Prince Charming."

"And Ryuichi?"

"Cinderella."

"Oh my."

* * *

"Hi! Welcome!"

"What are you wearing, Shuichi?"

"Isn't it pretty? What are you, Hiro?"

"A vampire. Ayaka's my victim."

"Neat! Are K and Sakano coming?"

"They should be parking right now."

"What about Tohma, Mika, Suguru, and Noriko?"

"Tohma and Mika are coming as newlyweds."

"Yeah, and Suguru and Noriko are coming as Peter Pan and Wendy."

"Hi Sakano! What are you supposed to be?"

"A zombie."

"Oh. K?"

"I'm a stick figure."

"Is that why you're wearing all black with a paper plate over your face?"

"Yep."

"That's… different."

"Thanks."

* * *

"That was fun."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Let's do it again tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's the first day of November."

"So?"

"Are you sure you feel okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go to an amusement park!"

"You're beginning to scare me."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yuki, don't cry, you're forgiven!"

"YAY!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course!"

"What's your name?"

"Um…"

* * *

"Didn't I tell you it would be fun?"

"Yes, you did."

"What was your favorite part?"

"When Yuki got drunk and tried to sing _My Boyfriend's Back_."

"That was funny."

"Mmm. Especially when he started dancing along with it."

"If he wasn't a writer, he could be a baritone singer."

"You think so?"

"His voice is deep enough."

"That's true. What was your favorite part?"

"When Tohma spilt punch all over himself."

"When did he do that?"

"When he was trying not to laugh at Yuki."

"I guess you throw good parties."

"I'm glad you think so. Kumagoro is, too."

"Why is that?"

"Kumagoro told Ryu-chan that he wants a Christmas party."

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? Both stories were supposed to be done by Halloween, but they weren't, so this is a bit late, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, here's the order of who spoke and when.

1st Part – Shuichi and Yuki

2nd Part – Tatsuha and Ryuichi

3rd Part – Tatsuha and Yuki

4th Part – Ryuichi, Hiro, Shuichi, Hiro, Ryuichi, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Hiro, Sakano, Shuichi, Sakano, Shuichi, K, Ryuichi, K, Hiro, and K (this one is giving exactly who said which line, in case it got confusing)

5th Part – Yuki and Shuichi

6th Part – Ryuichi and Tatsuha


End file.
